Unstoppable
by luvsallthingsslash
Summary: What if Snape was Harry's father (Dark Snape)? How would that affect the whole wizarding world? Harry x Draco, Lucius x Remus Lupin, Dark!Harry.
1. Prologue

_**Unstoppable**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Prologue**_

I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I profit off my usage of the characters and locations.

**Welcome to my newest fanfiction story, Unstoppable. This is a Drarry fanfic, (see? Told you there would be slash soon) and it will have lemons (I sincerely hope this means what I think it does. I don't want to look stupid). Not a lot, because I don't want to get in trouble with fanfiction. net. Sorry if that irritates anyone, when I find another fanfiction archive site, I will upload a version of this with many more lemons. But this is the cleaner version, by far. Sorry if anyone wrote anything similar, if names are too close to others in fanfics like this (never seen any, but can't hurt to make sure) or if it seems to follow the flow of an OLDER story, notify me, link it, and I will read the other, and change mine as necessary. I will not abandon my story, as my first slash story is looking to be fun. Read and review, as always, and flames are welcomed unless they are about warnings specifically posted before the text.**

**Chapter-relevant Warnings:**

_**Altered timeline! Get over it!**_

_**Slash! Forever!**_

_**Mentions of rape, torture, and imprisonment. (nothing graphic)**_

Severus Snape was not a very caring man. He kept his emotions and thoughts well hidden. Two powerful Legilimencers were one hundred percent certain of his complete loyalty. It was three days after Snape had gone to Dumbledore at the bidding of the Dark Lord, confessing absolute loyalty if the life of Lily Evans could be spared, because he had overheard the prophecy. At this meeting of the Order, the Longbottoms were showing off their child, as was Lily and her insufferable husband. But Severus smirked. He knew for a fact that there had been no sexual contact between the two. He looked at the Longbottoms and asked, "How old is he? Your son, I mean…"

The mother smiled and said proudly that her son was a year old, and would be turning two at the end of July. Severus gave a half nod indicating that he had heard the woman. He kept his victorious feelings to himself; now he could tell his master there was another child the prophecy could speak about. This wasn't an official meeting, but rather a end-of-war celebration. The damned prophecy had spelled the beginning to the fall of the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters. But no matter, he could still save the son of Lily Evans…

But he very much doubted that she would agree from whom the child had been saved.

After the meeting, Severus rushed to his master. After the respectful bow, and the wait for the Dark Lord to acknowledge his presence, Severus told his master of the news.

"My Lord, I once again come to your side to request that you spare the life of the young boy."

Voldemort responded, "Severus, the fact that you have been my most faithful servant was the only reason why I chose you to spy, however, if you continue to try to act like Dumbledore, I will be forced to… terminate your contract. I know that you feel… obligated to do a… favour for your Mudblood friend, but I simply cannot ignore the prophecy looming over my own head."

Severus's face betrayed no emotion while he said, "There is another boy who meets the prophecy, and the Potter brat simply doesn't truly meet the prophecy himself."

"Explain yourself, Severus. Choose your words wisely."

"The Longbottom boy meets the prophecy requirements, and the Potter boy doesn't because James Potter is not his biological father. I am."


	2. Prologue Part 2

_**Unstoppable**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Prologue part 2**_

I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I profit off my usage of the characters and locations.

**Chapter-relevant Warnings:**

_**Altered timeline! Get over it!**_

_**Slash! Forever!**_

_**Mentions of rape, torture, and imprisonment. (nothing graphic)**_

_**Chances of misspelled names**_

_**Thanks everyone for reviewing, it means a lot to me. Within a few hours my teaser chapter got a few follows and a fave, I think. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I will.**_

Sorry about the cliffhanger. It seemed the most appropriate ending to the start of the story, and it was enough of a teaser to garner interest, I hope. But here's the rest of the prologue.

_**Previous chapter:**_

"The Longbottom boy meets the prophecy requirements, and the Potter boy doesn't because James Potter is not his biological father. I am."

The Dark Lord was taken aback. He brought out his wand and said, "Legilimens."

After approximately five minutes of searching through Snape's mind, he came to the conclusion that Severus was speaking the truth.

"So, why should I concern myself with the son of that mudblood? But I've spent months tracking them down. The Potters will die. You will kill them, if you desire the boy to live. He must disappear without a trace, Severus... No clues should lead them anywhere near me. Understand, Severus?" the Dark Lord responded after much thought.

Severus bowed. "When do I carry out the attack on Potter Manor, my Lord?"

"Never, they are hidden in a Wizarding village called Godric's Hollow. They hid in a small town they'd never been in before, just to hide from me. But their friends were too pliable. Black broke after just ten hours of torture. After his friends die, I will release him. He will suffer the ultimate doom, knowing that he killed his friends." The Dark Lord laughed humorlessly. "For maximum efficiency, I believe that we should synchronise the attacks on the Potters and the Longbottoms. That way, there will be no chance for the Longbottoms to go into hiding."

Severus was no fool. A Dark Lord never suggests, only orders. "As you wish, my Lord."

Some time after the plans began, the Dark Lord put them into action. Midnight, on the Halloween of 1981, the wards on the Longbottom house were brought down. Simultaneously, the wards on the Potter house in Godric's Hollow were also obliterated. Snape led a team of five Death Eaters into the Potter house, consisting of the LeStranges, himself, and Lucius Malfoy.

James Potter drew his wand and yelled up the stairs, "Lily! Get Harry out of here!"

"Useless yelling, there; wards prevent your exit," Malfoy sneered.

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled one of the LeStrange men, much to the disappointment of Bellatrix. Potter collapsed without so much as a dissatisfied sigh. Snape had already proceeded up the stairs. Malfoy led the bloodthirsty group toward their leader. Much to their surprise, they heard a conversation.

"Severus? What are you doing here? Death Eaters are here! Quick, take Harry and run! I'll hold them off!" Lily said, readying herself for battle.

Severus took the baby, telling himself that Harry was a disgusting name for his son.

As soon as his son was in his arms, Severus brought out his wand. "Ha! Foolish mudblood!" he spat. "I am here to relieve you of your parental duties, regarding my son."

"Your son? That boy is the product of whoever raped me during my imprisonment! I convinced James to blood adopt the boy, so that no-one would ever know!" she wept.

Severus grinned. "I know, and I had to you all to myself for that long month. Was actually my signing up gift. Did you know that?"

Lily's eyes grew wide, as she finally connected the dots. She drove him away, causing him to join with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and of course he harboured a grudge.

Lily had been raped after her third year, and Severus had rescued her. She had hated the feeling of powerlessness, and told her saviour that. He paid his pain back to her, she realised. That was it. Something in her mind broke.

"Crucio!" Severus said with victory in his voice. After a minute, he stopped. He turned to Bellatrix, saying, "She's all yours." Then, to the LeStrange men, he said, "Make sure you're not caught and that everything and everyone in this house is destroyed."

He then turned to Lucius, and said, "Do whatever the hell you want. The mission is over."

He apparated back to his house, with the boy in his arms. As soon as they arrived, Severus, as biological father, quickly destroyed the blood adoption by performing it himself, undoing all previous blood adoptions. The boy changed. No longer did he look the clone of James Potter, but now he gotten taller, his hair had lost it's inability to be controlled, His nose lengthened slightly, but not too much, and his eyes changed colour from emerald green to a very dark, almost black, shade of green.

Severus smirked. "And now, as father of this boy, I hereby pronounce his name to be Tobias Aurelius Snape."

_**Well, that's the prologue. I hope that you readers enjoyed it. Please go ahead and leave a review, particularly if you think that there is a good reason to change his name. Ninety days to change it, I think.**_


	3. Hogwarts

_**Unstoppable**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Hogwarts**_

I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I profit off my usage of the characters and locations.

**Chapter-relevant Warnings:**

_**Altered timeline! Get over it!**_

_**Slash! Forever!**_

_**Chances of misspelled names**_

Again, Crabbe and Goyle don't exist. They were terrible characters, really, J. K. Rowling could have done better with them. Shame.

_**Previous chapter:**_

Severus smirked. "And now, as father of this boy, I hereby pronounce his name to be Tobias Aurelius Snape."

approximately 10 years later

Tobias grinned. His letter of acceptance to Hogwarts had finally arrived, four days prior to the start of term. His attendance had been the subject of great debate, and finally, he had been permitted, with the condition that he was to get no special treatment from his father. That didn't worry Tobias in the slightest. His father would grade him on the same harsh standards as everyone else, whether or not he was ordered to. Severus Snape was a professional.

He didn't stop grinning until he saw the Daily Prophet. The headline read: **Boy-Who-Lived To Attend Hogwarts**

Below that, another headline read: **Harry Potter Still Missing, will He Be At Hogwarts?**

The ignorant people, Tobias sneered to himself, care only for celebrities and not for actual information. He decided to practice the flame charm. He pulled out his wand (he had already purchased all of his supplies from Diagon Alley), pointed it at the paper, which was placed in the unlit fireplace- no sense in burning down the house- and whispered, "Incendio."

The paper sparked, barely enough to produce heat. Tobias frowned, and cast the charm again. This time, it sparked again, just enough to light the logs on fire. Tobias felt satisfied. After all, he had managed to cast a third-year charm… well, cast it reasonably successfully. That, and the newspaper burning. His father would be pleased… actually, no, he wouldn't- he forbade the practice of dangerous spells within a thirty yard radius of the house. Tobias grimaced and quickly put the fire out.

Immediately after Tobias's foot left the fireplace, Lucius Malfoy entered the building via Floo. He looked at Tobias, then asked, "Where is your father, boy?"

Tobias answered respectfully, "He's at Hogwarts, making lesson plans for the idiot students and the Slytherins. His wording."

Lucius snorted with amusement. If it weren't for the fact that his friend had… gained custody of his son at age one, then he would be the godfather of the boy. He harboured no resentment, of course, wasn't really Severus's fault, now was it? But to Tobias he said, "Tell Severus that I said the two groups aren't mutually exclusive. There are a few fools in Slytherin. They get in because they won't fit in Hufflepuff."

Both he and Tobias laughed. Then Lucius said, "Nobody knows this yet, but I'm the new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor. I only got in because the only other person was a stammering, cowardly fool. I had to prove that I don't have the Dark Mark, but I hid that with a special ritual, the one that your father uses when he sells potions to Apothecaries. Except that it was the long-term version, rather than the two hour version. Severus is proud that he served the Dark Lord, as am I."

Tobias smirked; his father and the man who would be his godfather would both be with him for his first year at Hogwarts. He asked the elder man, "How is the paperwork for your divorce coming along?"

Lucius hid his emotions carefully. He was surprised that Tobias knew, but was proud of him for his perceptive skills. Either way, he did not want Tobias getting a big head. Utter confidence in oneself begets utter destruction. This is why the Dark Lord was vanquished, Lucius told himself. He foolishly went into the Longbottom home and attempted to kill everyone himself- without stopping to think that a ritual may have been performed that required a maternal sacrifice- to spare the life of the child.

He told Tobias, "It shall not take longer than a month, but then I shall be free of the hag. It is only taking so long because she believes that she has a right to the gold in my Gringott's vault, as well as to my son."

Tobias, who was burning with curiosity, asked, "What finally convinced you to leave her?"

Lucius snorted, and said, "She wanted sole control of the Black fortune, which she inherited when Sirius Black offed himself, two months ago.

"Now go pack up for Hogwarts. You'll find that you may need a few days to prepare all your things."

It was the day. Finally, Tobias would go to Hogwarts, for the very first time. His father and Lucius had gone ahead, due to the fact that the staff was required to be on school grounds at five in the morning, to assist in preparing for the great feast. Due to the fact that Lucius did not trust his wife, Draco spent the day with Tobias. Tobias showed off his culinary skills, cooking breakfast for himself and his best friend. He had done a lot of cooking in the past year, and had become a master at making breakfast. But today was the first day when neither his father, nor Lucius watched over Tobias, preventing major property damage. His worry was for naught, though, as nothing burned- except the pancakes. Draco found it delicious, a bit crunchy, but delicious nonetheless. After around thirty minutes of laughing at the contents of today's newspaper, they got bored and decided to play a small game of Quidditch- without the Bludgers, though, because neither of them could heal a broken arm. After an hour, they had to shower off, and get ready to get on the Hogwarts Express. Once they had gotten prepared, they each grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and went to Platform 9 & 3/4. They were among the first to arrive, and they grabbed a compartment midway down the train. After storing their luggage, they sat. Draco said, "My father is going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Ha! It's not like-"

Tobias responded, "It's not like he was tried _twice_ as a Death Eater. I guess it's their ultimate 'We're sorry that we tried you and you paid a hundred thousand Galleons for good lawyers.'"

Before the two could say any more, the door opened. A redhead boy, obviously a first year as well, asked permission to sit. His response was, "Ah, the red hair and ugly mother… I know! You're a Weasley! I've heard so much about you!" Draco was speaking with mock enthusiasm. The idiot brightened up, only to be brutally brought back down. "Yes, all idiot redheads, with no money, and no connections. You're blood traitors, the lot of you, and I will not stand for you to remain in my presence for so long as a second!" Draco sneered, and Tobias laughed. The boy, who was red in the face (somehow clashing with his horrid hair colour) ran off. Two more redheads poked in and said, "Thanks for the help, that should help us keep him in control for the remainder of the year." The one on the right said, "George Weasley," and the one on the right said, "Fred Weasley."

Tobias said, "You're the infamous Twins. Shame you're in Gryffindor. Tobias Snape."

Draco said, "Draco Malfoy." He was obviously dissatisfied about them, but he evidently didn't hate all the Weasleys. Tobias could tell that Draco had liked what he had heard about the Twins.

"Blimey! The sons of our-" one of the two started.

"parents' worst enemies!"

"Pleasure to meet you," they said simultaneously.

They left, closing the door behind them.

"Tobias, you're not going to make me befriend them, are you?" Draco asked dramatically, feigning a swoon. Tobias responded with a sneer resembling that of his father's. "Actually, now that I think about it, yes."

"Very well, then, I propose our friendship be cancelled." Draco said jokingly.

"And I, as supreme overlord, declare your punishment to be a failed petition to make me an enemy of yourself." Tobias said, keeping a completely straight face.

The door opened yet again. This time, it was a couple of last-minute stragglers who hadn't yet found a seat. Draco, ever the chivalrous one, invited the two girls in.

Needless to say, things got awkward. Draco moved so that he was directly across from Tobias, allowing the girls to sit facing each other. They started a game of chess, and kept playing, silently, until they heard a voice ordering all passengers to put on their school robes.

One of the two girls blushed, asking Tobias and Draco to step outside while she dressed; the other was already dressed.

The train was full of boys who were in similar situations to their own. Tobias said, not loudly enough to be heard by the girls in the seats behind them, "Why can't girls just get dressed BEFORE boarding the train?" They were murmurs of agreement from everyone who had heard him. Not a single girl was in the area, outside the seating compartments.

"My own girlfriend booted me- and we were sitting alone," some unknown boy complained. Finally, the two girls said it was "safe" to come in, and so, Tobias and Draco were among the first to get to sit back down.

Ten more minutes of waiting passed, and the train pulled to a halt. A large- no, giant- man was saying, "Firs' years 'is way! Firs' years 'is way!" Tobias and Draco got on the boat, already knowing that the house-elves would bring in the luggage. A couple first years were blushing with embarrassment, having dragged their luggage all the way to the lakeside. But after a couple minutes, during which the man said to sit four to a boat, and everyone piled in, they were off. Tobias and Draco were sitting with two other boys- both confessed to being Muggle-born. They were ignored, and the boat ride continued in silence.

After what seemed to be hours, they boats finally reached shore. There they met up with Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher, Deputy Headmistress, and Gryffindor head of House. She led them inside, reminding them "all" -really just Tobias and Draco- that familial relations to Professors will not aid them in their grades. There would be no bias amongst the Professors.

Finally, the Sorting was due to begin. The first years walked in, most were obviously nervous. A few students kept calm. Tobias and Draco looked to be bored during the song that the ancient hat sang. Finally, the Sorting actually began. The students were sorted(it's canon sortings), and finally, it got to Tobias.

"Snape, Tobias!"

Tobias walked over to the hat, and put it on his head. The hat mumbled on a bit about how the House Gryffindor would be the best place for him, and when Tobias thought hard about how he was going to go into Slytherin, the hat gave in and yelled, "Slytherin!"

Tobias walked over to the table that his friend had gone to, and sat next to Draco at the very end of the table. The Headmaster, Dumbledore, gave an odd speech, and the Feast began. Draco asked Tobias, "Did you hear? They called roll for Harry Potter, and no one went up. That's going to be in the news for weeks. They also called for Longbottom, the "Boy-Who-Lived."

Tobias responded, after swallowing, "I wasn't paying attention, really."

Draco snorted. "You really are incorrigible."

After the delicious feast, they Slytherin prefects led the first years to the dungeons. Once they reached a portrait of Salazar Slytherin, one of them said, "Parselmouth," and the portrait opened, allowing the students in. "This is the common room, the dormitories are on the hallway leading from behind the fireplace. The fireplace itself is charmed to appear as if there are flames, and to warm the whole common room- does terribly at that one- and make it sound like there's a fire in there. But there's not, it feels quite cool in here," the prefect grinned.

"On the right side are the female dormitories, and on the left are the male dormitories," the prefect said after all the first years climbed in. "The first years are the closest to the fireplace, and it goes in order, all the way to the seventh years way back there, with four extra dorms for visitors and… special cases in the very back. The Slytherin only restrooms are on either side of the fireplace, for use after curfew.

Curfew is at nine for first through third years, ten afterward. Light's out is at eleven, but that only means that you have to let keep your dorm in the optimal conditions for sleep.

All personal matters are to be kept in the common room and dormitories. Outside of here, we are the most persecuted House. We must present a united front to remain at the top. Outside of the common room, every Slytherin is your best friend. Outside of the common room, no Slytherin student has made an enemy of you. Outside, you want to be in a group of three or more. Five preferably. If you are caught alone, you will stand no chance. Our own head of house taught us that- and he learned it the hard way. So constant vigilance is the only solution- and one person cannot be vigilant enough.

Any questions?"

There were not any questions, so the prefect opened the doors to the first year dorms. Everyone went to their beds and memorised the locations. It would be more than awkward to come back from the loo, only to lie down in someone else's bed.

_**So this is officially the longest chapter I've ever written, topping two thousand, three hundred words. I want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, following, and favouriting this story, this chapter is for you. Please don't complain about the Weasley Twins, I believe that they are and always have been darker than Harry, so if he goes dark side, so do they. Anyways, I do hope you all enjoy this extra long chapter.**_


End file.
